


Die Abstimmung II

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [80]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Ehe Für Alle, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Eine Art Fortsetzung zu „Die Abstimmung“.>Originalpost in meinem LJ





	Die Abstimmung II

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Schreibaufgaben – Ich-Form – fürs Team  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Humor, Freundschaft  
> Handlung: Eine Art Fortsetzung zu „Die Abstimmung“.  
> A/N: Boerne muß natürlich mehr Worte machen ;)  
> Länge: 582 Wörter  
> Zeit: 45 Minuten

***

Ich hatte es doch gewußt, der Rauschmittelkonsum des alten Thiel hatte mittlerweile bedenkliche Ausmaße erreicht! Die Gefährlichkeit von Cannabis wurde eben doch unterschätzt. Oder waren das schon die ersten Zeichen einer beginnenden Altersdemenz? Bloß weil ich es damals mit der Wahrheit nicht ganz so genau genommen hatte – aus völlig nachvollziehbaren wirtschaftlichen Interessen! – und Onkel Gustav was von einer Ehe mit Thiel erzählt hatte, hieß das doch noch lange nicht, daß ich jemals ernsthaft auf den Gedanken käme nochmal zu heiraten. Nein danke, ein Erlebnis dieser Art hatte mir wirklich gereicht. Und überhaupt, ich und Thiel, das war doch einfach lächerlich! Gut, er war mir damals als erster eingefallen, als mich Gustav nach einem Namen gefragt hatte, aber das wollte nichts heißen. Außer daß das Gehirn in solchen Momenten eben gerne zum naheliegendsten sprang. Das ließ sich alles völlig logisch erklären.

Und wieso starrten jetzt eigentlich alle so, als würden sie ernsthaft eine Antwort auf diese Frage erwarten? War das so eine Art Massenhysterie, ausgelöst von Thiel Senior? Ich fixierte Alberich, die vor Spannung den Atem anzuhalten schien. Hatte sie mich etwa deshalb überredet, heute Abend mitzukommen? Das war mir doch gleich irgendwie merkwürdig vorgekommen. Es war ja nicht so, daß ich diesen Fortschritt nicht begrüßen würde, aber deswegen gleich eine Feier? Aber gut, zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht, außer daß Alberich eben gerne feierte und jede Gelegenheit zu einem geselligen Beisammensein ergriff. Und daß es mich nicht gewundert hätte, wenn sie sich in der Sache engagiert hätte – sie verteidigte ja gerne die Rechte der Entrechteten, wahrscheinlich, weil sie selbst zu einer kleinen Minderheit gehörte. Mit Betonung auf klein.

Oder war das alles ein besonders elaborierter Scherz, und die Staatsanwältin würde gleich ein großes „Erwischt!“ Schild hinter ihrem Rücken hervorziehen? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihr. Am Ende lief da wieder so eine Wette zwischen ihr und Thiel – ich hatte es ja mittlerweile fast schon aufgegeben, diese kleinen Fehden der beiden zu verfolgen.

Apropos Thiel – was redete der denn da eigentlich? Ich sah zur Seite und mußte an mich halten, um ihn nicht zu unterbrechen. Das klang ja gerade so, als wäre es völlig abwegig, daß irgendjemand mit mir … Als ob sich Thiel nicht glücklich schätzen könnte, wenn ich mit ihm! Wer würde es denn sonst mit so einem miesepetrigen Biertrinker und Fußballfanatiker aushalten? Wer außer mir würde es klaglos hinnehmen, daß er den größten Teil aller Unterhaltungen alleine bestreiten mußte? Wirklich, Thiel konnte froh und dankbar sein, daß ich –

Oha. Beinahe hätte ich das laut gesagt. Das wäre der Thielschen Überzeugungsarbeit jetzt vielleicht doch ein wenig abträglich gewesen. Auch wenn das natürlich alles rein platonisch gemeint war. Oder vielmehr nicht platonisch, wenn ich genauer drüber nachdachte. Weil Platon ja … Aber das führte jetzt weg vom Thema. Stattdessen pflichtete ich Thiel bei. _Absurd. Vollkommen hirnrissig._ Das „Was hast du heute Morgen denn geraucht!“ überließ ich allerdings nur Thiel, so nah stand ich dem Senior nun auch wieder nicht. Zum Glück. Wobei, bei dem Gedanken, Thiel Senior als neuen Schwiegervater Hanne vorzustellen, überkam mich eine in diesem Moment etwas unpassende Heiterkeit, die sich nur schwer wieder dämpfen ließ.

Der Möchtegern-Schwiegervater wirkte derweil langsam ein wenig geknickt. War also wohl doch kein dummer Scherz gewesen. Und auch der Rest der Festgesellschaft machte einen etwas bedröppelten Eindruck. Ich klopfte Thiel, der mittlerweile bedenklich rot angelaufen war und immer lauter wurde, beruhigend auf die Schulter, was ihn zum Glück in seiner Tirade stoppte.

Aber wirklich – wie kamen die nur auf solche Gedanken?

* Fin *


End file.
